When two paths cross
by coupleshipper101
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong realize there feelings for each other. That only causes both of their families to intervene. Will they be able to try and keep a relationship? Even if they are just being torn apart from each other.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. So, I was thinking of what couple to do when I decided on Hongice. It needs more love ≥∆≤. Anyway hope you guys like it! Comment and tell me what you think :)** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Emil's (Iceland's) P.O.V.

How did it all come to this? My life turned upside down? Not knowing what to believe anymore. Oh, right. Him. It seems like it was just yesterday. One side of my face betrayed my usual composure and broke out into a grin as I remembered that fateful day. That fateful day in which I met him.

 _Flashback_

 _It was just another day walking to my college. No big deal. If only I had known the fate that awaited me. If I hadn't been so careless none of this would have happened. For once I didn't pay attention as I was turning the corner and crossing the street. All I heard was the honking. I saw the bright light coming closer. I couldn't move it felt like I was frozen. I wanted to move to get out of the way. My brain could not process the notion. I merely stared at the car about to hit me. I awaited the impact. I did get an impact not the one I was expecting though. Someone pushed me out of the way. I felt they also hit the hard sidewalk pavement along with me. So strange. Why would they help me? I merely sat up. Brushing myself off before turning to look at my savior. The boy already was up. He merely looked down at me. He held no emotion whatsoever. This boy that I didn't know just saved my life and was just staring at me. He held out his hand for me to take. As if he noticed my hesitation he merely tilted his head to the side in a 'You don't trust me even though I just saved your life' face. I felt it would be rude to not accept the offer. I grabbed his hand and he helped pull me up. My voice spoke on its own._

" _Why did you save me?", I asked him._

" _You know that when someone saves another that you should be like thankful", replied the other person with a hint of amusement in his face._

"… _.You're right….um…thanks for saving me….", I mumble to him._

" _What was that?", he said pretending not to hear._

" _I said thanks for saving me"_

" _My pleasure, it is not everyday that I save a cute damsel in distress", he says teasingly yet this time his face broke out into a smirk._

" _I'm not a damsel in distress!", I say in annoyance. It took me a moment to process the entire sentence that came from his mouth. Did he just call me cute?! I felt my face heat up slightly._

" _Well even if your not a damsel your still pretty cute", he told me. His face went back to being emotionless._

" _I'm not cute!", I practically yell at him._

 _He shrugs._

" _What's your name?", inquired the annoying guy._

" _E-emil", I say yet mentally facepalm at my stuttering._

" _My name is Leon"._

" _Leon", I say trying it out with my voice._

" _Yes?", he asks._

" _Leon, why did you save me?", I ask trying to sound polite but this guy was getting on my last nerve._

" _Wouldn't you like to know", he says emotionlessly._

" _I would", I merely say._

 _This causes Leon to shrug and merely begin to walk away. He looks back and says "I would like to know that myself". Then he disappears around the corner._

That was the first time I met Leon. The boy that turned my life upside down. I wish I could say I hated him. If only I could hate him. He ruined me. That's what everyone said. Even my brothers. He ruined me? Then why did I feel complete. He only changed me. Not in a bad way. A sad smile graced my lips as I had another flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _On my way home from school, I saw him again. He was sitting under the cherry blossom trees. I looked closer at him. The choppy, brown hair he possessed blew in the wind. His dark chocolate brown eyes stared at the sky. I watched as the light pink petals fell from the cherry blossom trees. It was like I was in a trance. The trees swayed in sync with his hair. He moved his head to stare at me. Afterwards, he motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat next to him. We sat in awkward silence for a bit. I broke that silence though._

" _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home or something? In case you have not noticed it's late", I say._

" _I could ask you the same thing", he replies._

" _W-", I started to say but he quickly cut me off._

" _Thinking", he said._

" _Huh?", I said stupidly._

" _You like asked me what I was doing", he states as a matter of fact._

 _I nod. He was thinking. I look at my watch it read 11:48 am. My brothers are going to be mad. As much as I wanted to converse with this guy. I had to go home. I get up._

" _So where are you like going", Leon asks me._

" _Home", I say, instinctively._

" _Why?", he asked. I could sense hints of curiosity in his chocolate orbs._

" _My brothers are probably going to be angry with me. I'm out so late. They get extremely worried. I should go", I say._

 _He merely rolls his eyes._

" _They are like already going to be worried and mad at you. You might as well come talk to me. I mean I saw you staring at me earlier", he says. The way he said it. He actually convinced me. The logic Leon had was not being naïve just looking at things differently._

 _We talked about how overbearing our families were, we shared our thoughts, and it just made me feel like alive. Even though he constantly teased me I did not mind as much. Just irritated with myself when a blush would escaped every now and then._

I snap out of my flashback. Remembering did not help my mood. I haven't seen him in over the course of four months. Just because our families didn't approve of our feelings for each other. It was enough to make my blood boil. I want to see him. I didn't care if I disobeyed my brothers I just wanted to see him. I needed too. Didn't they understand? Hopefully Leon will come up with something soon.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that first chapter. Tell me what you all think. I hope you all thought it was good.**

 **Emil-Iceland**

 **Leon-Hong Kong**


	2. The cute call

**Hi, I'm back with the next chapter OwO. Sorry I took so long I was really busy the last couple days. Hope you all like it. ≥∆≤**

 **Me: Iceland!**

 **Iceland: What?**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer for me.**

 **Iceland: No.**

 **Me: I might let you see Hong Kong. *** **smirks ***

 **Iceland: That's rude.**

 **Me: Okay fine. I'll give you licorice.**

 **Iceland: Alright then.**

 **Iceland: Okay here goes the disclaimer. She does not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Now lets start this shall we.**

* * *

 **Leon's (Hong Kong's) P.O.V.**

I literally am just giving my family the silent treatment. They made me like so angry that words won't come close to expressing it. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with someone. It does not matter the gender. So I fell in love with another guy. What's wrong with that? Nothing. I know very well that my family is just using that excuse so I will not date someone. I mean yeah they didn't approve but they didn't have to be jerks about it.

Mei (Taiwan), Lien (Vietnam), Tai (Thailand), and Cheng (Macau) were supportive. Well Lien didn't really care either way but that's beside the point. Yao (China), and Neeraja (India) just wouldn't have it though. Everything they did just took me away from the person I wanted to be with. Yao even stalked me like a total creeper just to make sure Emil and I weren't together. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) just approved with Yao to suck up to him. Always wants to be on his good side in case he does something stupid. Most likely it will happen. Kiku (Japan) just didn't want to say anything on the matter. He never wants to get into trouble. As of right now I haven't seen Emil in the course of four months. I was going to break that streak though. No way was I going to let them have their way. That was so not happening. So I began to devise a plan.

 **Emil's (Iceland's) P.O.V.**

Lukas(Norway) is just an overprotective brother. He somehow even managed to convince Mathias (Denmark), Tino (Finland) and Berwald (Sweden) that I was too young to date. Apparently since I am the youngest I have to suffer the most. Frankly, that is just rude. Even Mr. Puffin joined them. Talk about an annoying puffin. Some pet I have. At least licorice comforted me. Only somewhat though which is saying a lot. I mean licorice is my favorite food. If it is only comforting me somewhat that shows how strongly I feel about the situation.

No way was I going to go any longer without seeing Leon. For crying out loud it has been four months. How much longer do they want me to suffer? Maybe if I could somehow call him. I got my cellphone taken away though courtesy of Lukas. I thought about it for a bit. College might be a good excuse. A school project! I needed to talk to my partner. I wonder if they would buy it. It never hurts to find out.

"Lukas".

"Yes?", he replied.

"I want to ask you something but let me finish my entire explanation".

"If this is about Leon then the answer is no".

"Can I use my cellphone? To-", then I was rudely cut of by Lukas.

"No".

"You didn't even let me finish", I argued.

"Doesn't matter".

"Its for school", I lie trying to keep a straight face.

"Is it really?", he asked me staring with his emotionless eyes.

I knew he wasn't trying to punish me but it felt like it. Lukas is the older brother so he always wanted to keep me away from any possible danger. Leon being "the bad boy" and "the troublemaker" just made himself someone he wanted me to stay away from. I really had strong feelings for Leon though. Apparently he couldn't see that though.

"Yes", I replied lying right to his face. Making me feel slightly guilty.

"This better be for school", he says handing the cellphone to me.

I tried not to break into a sprint as I was handed the cellphone. I'm surprised I've used the same excuse before but it didn't work. Why did it work this time? Maybe since a long time has passed he thinks that I learned my lesson and will stay away from Leon. Boy was he wrong. So I continued to casually walk to my room with my heart beating at the thought of being caught.

I closed my door and fell onto my bed. I hurriedly typed the private number that belonged to Leon. Hopefully, he would pick up. I at least needed to hear his voice.

 **Leon's (Hong Kong's) P.O.V.**

My cellphone was ringing so I picked it up.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Cherry is that you?", replied a voice.

"I think you have the wrong number", I stated bluntly.

"You know cherry since we are doing a project together at school. I needed to make sure the number you gave me worked so we could discuss a bit. You know I'm your partner, Emil Steilson, from school".

I tried not to laugh at him calling me Cherry. I could just imagine Lukas eavesdropping on him while he used the phone. So he probably made up that lame excuse and had to cover his tracks. Well if Emil lied then I was going to play along. I smirked as I used my most high-pitched voice possible.

"Well Emil since we are going to be spending a lot of time together you should update your like wardrobe. No offense but your fashion sense could be like totally improved. I mean you're pretty cute. A guy shouldn't be called cute though. I mean unless you want people too. I mean I don't judge. I just cant be seen with someone who has such a weird fashion taste", I said keeping a straight face yet trying not to chuckle as I said it.

I could hear Mathias laughing his ass of in the background. Tino was letting out soft chuckles. Lukas and Berwald remained quiet. I could hear all this through the phone. I just knew Emil was blushing at me for teasing him. Also, I knew he was deeply embarrassed.

Then I heard Lukas say, "Well seeing as you are telling the truth. I'll leave you alone with the cellphone for now".

We waited a bit to make sure they left. Then we began to speak once again.

"Really? Weird fashion sense? That's the best you could come up with", says an annoyed Emil.

"Awww come on Emy, I was just playing with you. We needed to sound believable".

"It was rude and don't call me Emy!", he grumbled.

"Okay then my bundle of cuteness don't be mad at me", I said.

"I'm not cute!", he shouted into the phone.

"You are too!".

"No, I'm not!".

"Yes, you are".

"No, I am not end of discussion".

I chuckle.

"Emil, I miss you", I meant it earnestly.

"I do too", he says honestly.

"We need to see each other", I say to Emil.

"I know. It has been to long. Why were we burdened with such overprotective families?", Emil says in exasperation.

I chuckle.

"I don't know but its kind of funny".

" What is?"

"That being away from you just makes me love you more", I say.

I was sure he was blushing. I could practically hear it over the phone.

"So when your with me you don't love me?", he asks with sarcasm evident in this voice.

"I love you either way. Its better when you're with me though".

"Yeah, me too", he says softly.

"Anyway I have devised a plan! So like listen to me", I say bluntly.

"Fine, go ahead".

"You made it easier with this lie. So you will say you have to go over to this girls' house. Obviously tell them they can't come cause a bunch of guys coming over to a girls' house won't settle well with her father. They should buy that", I say.

"What if they want to drop me off?", Emil asks me.

"Just let them. Tell them to drop you a block away or something from this place called "Bella's boutique".

I then proceeded to give him the directions to the place.

"What about you?", he asks.

"I'll be fine I've outsmarted my family more times than I could count".

"Welp, I gotta go Mathias is being irritating. Bye Cherry".

I hang up and laugh. Mathias always comes in the perfect moment.

This has to go down well though. I can't mess it up. I need to see Emil.

* * *

 **Will they be caught? Will they see each other again? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **Character's in the story or mentioned in the story:**

 **Iceland-Emil**

 **Hong Kong- Leon**

 **Taiwan-Mei**

 **Vietnam-Lien**

 **Thailand-Tai**

 **South Korea- Im Yong Soo**

 **Macau-Cheng**

 **Japan-Kiku**

 **China-Yao**

 **India-Neeraja**

 **Norway-Lukas**

 **Denmark-Mathias**

 **Finland- Tino**

 **Sweden-Berwald**

 **Belgium-Bella**

 **Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. I hope you thought it was good. ^.^. Tell me what you think.** **Now I'm off to write the next chapter! ≥∆≤**


End file.
